As surface treatment apparatuses for surface-treating workpieces, apparatuses described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example, are known. In each of these apparatuses, in a state where a treatment cell is placed on a receiving plate, the surface treatment and/or water rinsing of a workpiece are/is performed, or the cleaning or the like of the treatment cell is carried out.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese translation of PCT international application No. 11-505295.    [Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,520.